


Not a bad thing

by Slothhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheolsoo, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Trash tbh, highschool!au, i've never written cheolsoo before, jisoo - Freeform, seungcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothhan/pseuds/Slothhan
Summary: "They're an odd couple" Anyone who knew them both would say. Indeed, it was an odd combination of sort, two boys that had drastically different personalities that somehow end up together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OkAY listen, i know its weird to write a winter-based scenario when its only September but i had a strong urge to write this. I've also written this to make up for the inactivity for my other fic (which i haven't updated over a month) I can't gurantee you that i'll update it anytime soon cause school starts 2 days from now and i'll be busy n shit. ANYWAY, i hope you like this! I also posted this on my ig @sevesthetic *shameless self-promo* ;)))

"They're an odd couple" Anyone who knew them both would say. Indeed, it was an odd combination of sort, two boys that had drastically different personalities that somehow end up together. Jisoo was that typical goody two shoes: the type who never forgets to say his prayers, is nice to everybody and anybody and -to top it all off- always excels in his studies. Whereas Seungcheol was the type who couldn't go two complete sentences without swearing, probably knew every student in their school. In other words, you could say he was practically those popular blondes you see in western teen movies - except that he isn't blonde. 

The whole thing between them started when it was Seungcheol's birthday and Jisoo had gifted him a cross necklace after class for the dual purpose of keeping him slightly fashionable and, well, saving his soul.

They barely knew each other at the time but Jisoo thought it wouldn't be so nice if he atleast hadn't gifted him a simple gift, they were classmates afterall. "Thank you! You really didnt have to." The said boy thanked him and shook his hand, smiling widely, showcasing a bit of his dimples. "I-it's fine" Jisoo manages to stutter out. The whole walk back home, Jisoo's chest felt tight and his heart was beating non-stop, it was pretty odd how such a simple gesture could cause such feelings. 

Eventually, short, friendly 'hello's turned into exchanging numbers and polite bows turned into rib-crushing bear hugs. In a month or two, they were more or less inseperable.

"Holy shit, shua" Seungcheol had phoned him one day "You wouldn't believe it! I actually got a B on my math test! Can you believe that? A frickin B!! Oh my God, i shit you not when i say that i've literally been sweating like a hoe in church throughout the whole exam. Thanks for tutoring me, i owe you big time, Shua" He says in one breath. There was silence on the other line. "Shua?? You there?" Someone suddenly clears their throat "I'm afraid not... He's in the bathroom at the moment" Seungcheol hears a middle-aged man talking "So i picked up in his stead...i'm his father, by the way"  
"...oh"  
Okay, maybe that awkward incident almost prevented them from ever seeing each other again, but they somehow overcame that. 

-

"Ya coming to Hannie year-end party this year?" Seungcheol asks as he slides an arm around Jisoo's shoulder. Jisoo would've flinched if he hasn't done that a million times. "Good morning to you too, and no, no i'm not going to Jeonghan's party" Jisoo winces as he slams the locker shut with a little bit more force than necessary. Seungcheol leans back on the wall. "Seriously, i never see you going to his year end parties before, do you perhaps dislike him? He's a good guy though."  
Jisoo turns around and heads straight to the classroom, Seungcheol follows "I don't dislike him-" he begins to say "It's just that his parties always manage to be at the same time my parents decide to go on a holiday abroad (And on his birthday, but he wasn't going to mention that to him) and leave me behind while i babysit Hansol." Jisoo faces him and by the way Seungcheol has a slightly guilty expression on his face for bringing up the party, he could tell that he probably sounded mad as he talked.

Freezing, cold winters always made him a tad bit irritated than usual despite his calm nature. So when his parents announced that they were going to leave him behind on his birthday yet again -despite promising that they won't this year- it left him in a sour mood all morning. 

Having your birthday at the end of the year often had its disadvantages. 

Seungcheol opens his mouth is about to say something before he beats him to it "I know what you're going to say. I'm okay, you can go without me" Jisoo forces a smile then runs off to class as the bell rings.

-

Alright, he'll admit. What he did back there was a bit overdramatic. He was planning on apologizing to him after school but he was nowhere to be seen. Jeonghan must've dragged him the moment the bell rang to help him set up the party, he thought bitterly as he munched on his popcorn. Hansol insisted on watching some disney movie that Jisoo lost interest in midway. Suddenly, he hears the doorbell ring and glances at clock. Nobody ever comes over at 10 pm other than his family. He rushes to open the door and to his surprise, Seungcheol was on his doorstep, a plastic bag full of snacks on one hand and the other hidden behind his back.

"Hey! Uh... I know i'm" -glances at his watch- "2 hours early for your birthday? And i also know this isn't the time knock on someone's door but i wouldn't have taken long if i didnt have to search around the house for loose changes to buy you a cake just incase you didnt like the snacks." He brings a small cake from behind his back "So here i am, happy birthday, Shua" Seungcheol smiles sheepishly and Jisoo attacks him with a rib-crushing hug, almost causing him to lose his balance. 

For the very first time, Jisoo doesn't hate winter. For the very first time, Jisoo wouldn't mind staying out in the cold for hours if it meant that he can keep Seungcheol so close to him.


End file.
